ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ironclad Triturator
THF SOLO This nm is now an easy thf solo if you are prepared enough and geared well enough. Start with 5 steps built, haste procced from oynos, haste samba and perfect dodge. Bully sa ax ws as soon as it spawns and reverse flourish to evis again. Continue spamming ws while using temps to cure self. If you kill fast enough it won't 2 hour however I saved a fanatics drink just in case but wasn't needed. Atma was rr gh ss going full dd. google thf soloing ironclad triturator for the video and good luck everyone. --Josiahkf (talk) 01:01, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Attempts Ok first off i want to say this NM is rediculous... At first we decided to do the kite/nuke method so we had blm blm blu whm sch. Traded the bevel gear and gear fluid to the ???, and kited it till we got to the conflux 7 area and kited. Well he did mighty strikes right in the beginning. had a nasty gravity aura (which was like decreased movement speed +90%) it was bad. All the mages wiped, his aura range was huge. even 20 feet away and still hit us. did draw in and did a TP move which did around 800+. killed the rest of us Gravity aura when he uses mighty strikes and Silence aura when he uses invincible. So we decided to do the mnk tank method. so set up was mnk mnk ~4000 hp whm sch blu thf. This method sucked as well, his defense and attack went up significantly after each invincible and mighty strikes. Is about 20 minutes worth of fighting it was like he was raged hitting for 1000+ Me and the monk were the only ones standing after about 2 minutes into the battle, cause of draw in and TP moves. monk was hitting it for about 4- 20 damage, but was stunned most of the time. The TP moves seem to ignore stoneskin, He did a TP move and after i still had stoneskin on, after i took about 900 damage... This fight is hard. Even with 6 good players we lost. this fight sucked. I'm gonna second this. The NM is ridiculous even for an ironclad. An alliance of 18 almost wiped to this, and we tried after them with 9 and wiped. Atma of the Apocalypse is recommended. Littledarc 21:45, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Just attempted to do this with the MNK and healer strat in a 2 pt alliance. The nm doesn't seem to reset hate, but does seem to lose hate easily off the mnk. I tried using carby to support heal so i can release it and get rid of hate, but just using the BP was enough to gain its attention towards me. What i have noticed from reading some of the strats from bellow that claim to have killed it is that they cleared with less people and may have benefited from not having too many people taking hate simply by buffing, etc. So maybe a smaller group may be more beneficial. On another note, the tp move that draws the pt/alliance in can turn the tables from a clean fight to a wipe. I'm not sure what causes it, but it seemed to be that it has to do with pt member gaining hate out of its melee att range. It would be nice to know if anyone can verify this. It could be as simple of a fight just using a good tank/dd and a couple of healers behind the nm to avoid knock back and stun from the conal aoe melee attacks. Any feedback is appreciated. Absolutezro of Bahamut 02:56, April 1, 2011 (UTC) DUO duo as mnk/war and whm/sch. Not really much harder than any other IG, just plant yourself against a wall and swing at it. Brownst0ne 16:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Atma/Gear/Wpn used as mnk? --Endlesspath 06:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I CALL SHENANIGANS ON THIS NM WITH DUO. I just attempted it with MNK/WAR and WHM/SCH, was hitting the MNK for 800 damage a hit I could barely keep up with heals.. That MNK had to have either a godly amount of PDT or just as I called before.. Shenanigans. Also 2 houred like 10 times before we reached 50%. --Applebottoms 03:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) No shenanigans involved. RR GH apoc on mnk. Used regular DD set, cant rememebr if i had Vere last time I tried or not..We did fight it alot though and was never in any real danger with a decent whm. Kunisama and Eruthiadwen of carbuncle. --Brownst0ne 19:38, July 2, 2011 (UTC) TRIO Did this with a nin/war mnk/war and whm/sch all 90 make sure u have full subtle blow going and chi blast helped a lot. Due to the hate reset nin and mnk just traded hate no real issue of anyone dieing. Very simple fight. -- Thf/nin (Tank), Nin/dnc (Subtank), Whm/sch. Thf atmas : RR / GG - Nin atmas : none As it is a pretty long fight, the nm should be pulled into the corridor leading to the mechanic mobs area to prevent any sort of adds. (We died twice because of that.) Pulling method : Nin and whm wait by the corridor. Thf get sneak, Flee then pop the nm and bring it to the others. (It might de-agro at some point and require some kind of range attack to complete the pull.) Fight : Thf with full eva gear and nearly caped eva (~+135 eva 97+153 AGI) had a very hard time evading anything. Shadows went off 2 to 3 at a time on normal attacks. I eventualy switched to haste tp gear as trying to blink it was hopeless (roughfly 1 attack evaded out of 3). Corridor helps a lot because thf and nin could be against a wall without both facing the nm. - Everything depends on the frequency of the 2H moves being done by the ironclad triturator. One fight it chained them like crazy, the other fight it did them only twice. - Its tp moves are not so powerful, normal attacks did as much damage (~450 on TP moves and ~350-400 on normal attacks, much more if it chains Mighty Strike. ) Clearly not a guaranteed win. -- PARTY Killed by party of 6 (MNK WAR DNC WHM BRD BLM). MNK tanked throughout the fight with its back against a corner (because of the knock back move) and WHM in a stable distance outside silence range. Needless to say counterstance tanking is not recommended since all of its moves are TP moves. WAR/BLM/BRD were mainly there for procs and speeding things up, DNC for back up tanking/DD (good kiter too but shouldn't be necessary). After it uses its draw in move there's enough time to run out of range before it AOE's but besides that it's a pretty straightforward fight. Atma of the Apocalypse is recommended for BLMs trying to proc grellow since more than likely you have to spam to get a clean spell off." --Bakura555 22:43, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Seconded on this, my group (MNK/NIN, THF/WAR, WHM/RDM and BLM/BRD) had no trouble with this by just tanking it against the waterfall. It used Invincible twice, and Mighty Strikes once only after it turned to go after our THF. Highly recommend that people fight it at it's pop. Nowhere near as bad as previous accounts make it out to be. Crysten 05:54, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Bard in the party/alliance. March is useless here, shadows last about 1.5 seconds and the last thing an Iron Giant needs is TP... So, in addition to being there for yellow !! (and bard is great for getting clues spamming Threnodies) Scherzo/Mambo the tank, and have tanks against the wall, the damage mitigation and extra evasion go a long way here. Silence Aura is an issue, but if you don't kite he won't use it that much. Keep any unnecessary people off the giant and have them deal with any adds in a hurry. Reccommend a regain Atma if going for red or blue !! instead of fighting other mobs as the healers do NOT need to have to keep you alive, too. They have enough on their plate taking care of the tank. And Draw-in sucks the big one.--Deadmeataru 04:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) KITING Kiting seems to be detrimental. The more steps it takes, the more frequently it seems to Mighty Strikes or Invincible. My group tried to kite and it went horribly. Standing it against a wall it only 2hred once (from moving it from it's pop spot). Kelga-QuetzThaiChi 04:25, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Drops I've witnessed this NM drop 3 PUP body seals at once, yet the main page says up to 2. Has anyone else seen this as well? I didn't think to screencap it when it happened, because I only realized this after the fact. --Diukor 05:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) BST tried this @99 with a level 99 Falcorr. I warped out at like 74~ percent. This took probably 10-15 minutes. There's a lot of things that blow about this NM, but what really sucks is the thing just has good accuracy. And even with ducal guard, S.Servant and -30pdt in equipment, pet was still being hit by regular attacks anywhere from 40-100 with WS' in the 100-400 range. Theoretically, I might have been able to win but it would have taken too many treats and too much time. If you do help melee, AoE's force you to use TP for cures. I didn't parse, but pets crit rate seemed lower than normal. I don't think it's impossible to solo this mob on BST, but for anything close to efficient, i seriously doubt it.--Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 05:57, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Attempted Duo on BST with BLM. I can honestly support the previous poster about Soloing him on BST, this guy 2 hours and winds up with 90% damage reduction. Even the blm's nukes weren't hardly doing shit to this thing. --AngryKitty (talk) 22:48, August 16, 2012 (UTC)